Mi Corazon En Tu Mejilla
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: Un momento de perfecta armonia e intimidad se vuelve algo mas hermoso aun, y todo a causa de una inocente caricia.- N/A Mileven y tanto fluff que dara caries. Leer la nota al final luego de la historia, por favor. ¡Disfrutenlo y dejenme un review, por favor! TRANSLATION COMMING SOON.


_Stranger Things no me pertenece._ _Es propiedad de The Duffer Brothers y Netflix. No gano dinero con esto._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **MI CORAZON EN TU MEJILLA**

Julio 1989

Ya habían terminado las clases. Para siempre. La secundaria pareció haber pasado en un parpadeo para todos, en especial para Once siendo esos años los únicos que ella vivió en la escuela, y aunque fueron solo cuatro fueron los mejores de su vida. Pero ya habían terminado la secundaria hacía más de un mes. ¡Más de un mes! Increíble si lo pensaba así, y no quería, definitivamente no quería pensar en ello, en que le quedaba solo otro misero y diminuto mes y medio para…

¡Rayos! Le costaba horriblemente siquiera pensarlo. Le costaba horriblemente pensar en que Mike se iría a la universidad en tan poco tiempo. Estaba feliz por él, había entrado a la universidad que había querido, la universidad de sus sueños, MIT le había dicho que se llamaba y era la universidad que, como Once le llamaba, lo llevaría a la luna porque el propósito de Mike era trabajar en la NASA. Y ella estaba feliz por él, feliz por ellos, porque él le prometió – y siendo una promesa, era tan real como el verano en el que estaban – que en cuanto termine la universidad, la llevaría a vivir con él cerca de su trabajo donde estarían tan cerca de las estrellas.

Pero no quería pensar en la universidad que se llevaría a su novio tan lejos, a 1300 km. de distancia de sus brazos, a 15 horas de viaje en auto; mejor prefería seguir acariciando el rostro de Mike mientras ella se encontraba encima suyo, recostada sobre su estomago encima de él casi en su totalidad con solo una sabana sobre sus cuerpos como única pieza de tela sobre ellos. La ropa que habían usado estaba desparramada en el suelo como prueba de la actividad que había llegado a su punto culmine quince minutos atrás.

Solían quedarse así después de cada vez que hacían el amor y sabían que tenían tiempo de sobra para retozar, ya sea porque nadie bajaría al sótano o porque la madre de Mike no subía nunca a su cuarto desde que tenia quince años o, como en ese momento en la cabaña, que era temprano y faltaban algunas horas para que Hopper salga del trabajo. Mike solía ir arriba durante el sexo pero en los momentos post-intimidad, Once se recostaba encima de él, pecho contra pecho, estomago contra estomago, piernas entrelazadas y adorándose mutuamente.

Aún desnudos y solo parcialmente cubiertos por una sabana desprolija enredada en ellos, la pierna izquierda desnuda de Mike colgaba de la cama de la joven expuesta y solo cubierta desde los tobillos hasta la cadera, mientras su otra pierna estaba siendo abrazada por las suaves de su novia encima de él. Ce adoraba estar así, algunas veces luego de amarse, pasaban el rato hablando; otras veces se dedicaban a besarse durante horas causando que el deseo resurja. Y algunas veces, como ahora, él se quedaba mirando el rostro tan concentrado de su novia pensando en lo hermosa que era mientras acariciaba todo el largo de su espalda con la punta de sus dedos, caminando por la línea de su columna y bailando sobre su piel tan tersa y una picadura de mosquito del día anterior. Todo eso mientras ella mantenía la sonrisa que tanto amaba y volvía a contar las pecas en el rostro de Mike.

Once disfrutaba mucho de hacer aquello. Nunca había terminado de contarlas hasta ahora porque siempre, por alguna razón u otra, algo la distraía, ya sea si él decía algo, o si sentían algún ruido que amenace ese momento tan privado, o siendo que Ce misma comenzaba a adorar el rostro de su novio y sus labios. Lo máximo que llego a contar una vez fueron treinta y cuatro pecas seguidas hasta que Mike se lamió los labios naturalmente y ella se quedo mirándolos y pensando en lo apetitosos que estos se veían, así que simplemente se inclino a besarlo dejando el conteo de pecas para otro día.

Y ahora de nuevo había perdido la cuenta porque se encontró mirándole de nuevo, perdida en aquel recuerdo y, de alguna forma, preguntándose como se vería Mike con los labios color morado. Ciertamente no se dejaría maquillar pero eso no significaba que, si ella se compraba el nuevo labial púrpura que había visto esa mañana en la farmacia, no podría besarlo estando recién maquillada. Hizo nota mental de comprarlo para el fin de semana.

\- ¿Te perdiste de nuevo?

Su voz era calma mientras insinuaba su sonrisa, la conocía tan bien que en sus ojos pudo ver como la cuenta se desvanecía de su cabeza. Once lo miro entonces a los ojos y asintió, sonriendo de nuevo y dándole un dulce y casto beso antes de volver a contar aquel universo de estrellas que Mike poseía en su rostro, al que llamaban pecas.

Esta vez Once empezó en su mejilla izquierda contando en diagonal hacia abajo, como si separando mentalmente su rostro en pequeños espacios, podría llevar una cuenta más ordenada sobre aquellos puntitos irregulares que adoraba.

La suavidad de sus dedos haciendo líneas sobre su rostro, tocando tan delicadamente la piel, hacía que Mike sienta la electricidad ante cada roce mientras podía ver el leve movimientos de sus labios contándolas de una; mientras tanto él, con la misma delicadeza, movía sus dedos a lo largo de la espalda de Ce, desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas donde una sabana verde interrumpía sus caricias justo antes de llegar a la zona que a la hora de la intimidad, le encantaba apretar.

\- ¡OH DIOS!

\- ¡OUCH!

Ambos gritaron casi al unísono. La sorpresa de Once en medio de su conteo y el gritillo de dolor de Mike al sentir el cambio brusco de la caricia del dedo de su novia a sentirlo enterrarse en la sensible zona debajo de su parpado izquierdo, ambos interrumpiendo aquel momento de paz total. Mike llevo su mano a su magullada mejilla mientras la de Once cubría su boca ante la repentina culpa e inmediatamente acuno su rostro, repartiendo besos por donde podía hasta llegar a su mano y gentilmente empujársela lejos y besar el espacio donde había enterrado accidentalmente su dedo.

\- Lo siento, lo siento…

Susurraba contra su piel y entre pequeños besitos. De a poco sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba encontrando hilarante la situación, en especial luego de haber sentido a Mike sonreír seguramente por lo mismo, o bien también, por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo. Sea cual sea, funcionaba bien.

Pronto ambas manos de Mike volvieron a su novia, una acariciando su hombro y volviendo a bajar por su espalda y la otra al costado de su cabeza, jugando con el cabello despeinado y acomodando algunos rizos detrás de su oreja en una caricia. Si habría querido hacer de cuenta que estaba enojado, había perdido aun antes de haber empezado.

\- Esta bien, Ce, ya paso. – susurro con infinito amor mientras aun sentía sus labios en su magullado rostro. – ¿Qué paso, te asustaste por algo?

Once entonces se separo suavemente para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y luego volvió a acariciar tan o mas suave que antes con su dedo índice y medio el rostro de Mike, buscando algo, hasta que lo encontró. Su rostro se ilumino y sonrió al ver lo que sea que estaba mirando y observo a Mike a los ojos con una sonrisa brillante en sus labios.

\- Aquí.- dijo tan feliz dejando su dedo quieto sobre un punto especial en su pómulo izquierdo. – Tienes una peca con forma de corazón.

Mike levanto ambas cejas en tono de sorpresa pero no detuvo la caricia en el rostro de Once.

\- ¿En serio?

La adolescente asintió tan satisfecha con su descubrimiento y se estiro hacia la mesita de noche junto a su cama para buscar en su cajón un pequeño espejo. Y aunque ninguno lo dijo, estando sobre su novio y moviéndose sobre el, sintieron aquel movimiento bastante intimo, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa ella volvió a Mike y le dio el espejo para que él mismo pueda verlo.

Luego de solo unos segundos Mike también vio el pequeño corazón.

\- ¡Aja, mira eso! – dijo el adolescente con genuina sorpresa mientras se observaba con cuidado.

\- ¿Cómo es que nunca lo habías visto, Mike?

Él la miro de nuevo ahora subiendo su mano libre por la cabeza de Once enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de su novia como sabia que ella le gustaba aunque él lo hacia inconcientemente. Era una de las infinitas e interminables demostraciones de cariño que tenía para con ella.

\- No lo se, cielo. Apenas si me miro en el espejo cuando me lavo los dientes.

\- ¡Pero es tan lindo!

Exclamo Ce acariciando con su dedo la línea de la quijada de Mike mientras él le daba alguno que otro vistazo mas a la peca que ella había descubierto, ahora sentía que era tan fácil de verlo allí, tan claro ese pequeño corazón en su pómulo. A pesar que pasaban los años, Once no se acostumbraba a que Mike no sea vanidoso para nada, ella podía estar contemplándolo durante horas, ya sea contándole las pecas o jugando con esos bucles de su cabello, para ella su novio era perfecto. Estaba conciente que era clásico de una persona enamorada no ver ningún defecto en aquel en quien una depositaba su corazón, pero para la opinión de Ce – y siendo honestos, ella no comprendía mucho el término 'opinión' –; no podía entender como no había mas muchachas arrojándose encima de Mike mientras él caminaba por la ciudad.

Aunque era mejor así, él no necesitaba ninguna otra muchacha que quiera besarlo, y si bien ella confiaba plena y ciegamente en él, no quería tampoco verse ella misma usando sus poderes para quitar volando a quien se atreva siquiera a tocarlo indebidamente.

\- Quizás no siempre estuvo allí. – dijo de pronto el muchacho, distrayendo a su novia de sus pensamientos. – Mi madre me decía cuando era pequeño que esperaba que nunca pierda las pecas. Con el tiempo algunas se borran, o se mueven de lugar…

La expresión de súbito – y exagerado – terror en el rostro de Once lo hizo callar rápidamente, dejando el espejito a un lado y volviendo a abrazarla sobre sí mismo ahora pasando ambas manos por su espalda, subiendo y bajándolas, metiendo algunos dedos bajo la infame sabana que cubría sus nalgas.

\- Ce, el corazoncito no se irá, te prometo que puedes estar tranquila. – dijo sonriendo ampliamente, divertido por la cara de la adolescente. Mike no era demostrativo con nadie pero con Once era un romántico empedernido. Unos besos en la mejilla de Ce y armando un camino hacia sus labios eran todo lo que ella necesitaba. – Quizás eran dos pecas que se juntaron y formaron una sola. – ofreció esperando que ella tome esa opción.

Funcionó. Su sonrisa y el beso que le devolvió fueron la prueba de ello.

\- ¿Porque estaban enamoradas como tú y yo?

Ce noto que esa sugerencia fue quizás muy tonta para una adolescente de su edad, algo chiquilina y quizás muy cursi… Pero ¿qué importaba? La sonrisa de su novio valía cualquiera de sus tonterías en especial si Mike asentía y la besaba largo antes de volver a hablar.

\- Si, como nosotros dos. – dijo antes de volver a besarla.

¡Rayos! Estaba tan enamorado de ella que no le importaba si sus pecas formaban un rinoceronte en su cara.

\- Sabes… – dijo el muchacho cuando tuvieron que interrumpir los besos por falta de aire. – Ya que yo no lo había visto antes y tú lo acabas de descubrir, deberías ponerle nombre, como ese dicho 'el que lo encuentra se lo queda', o como hacen los astrónomos que le ponen sus nombres a los cuerpos celestes que encuentran.

Once le había hecho un puchero cuando Mike volvió a hablar, ya que ella quería más besos pero la sugerencia de su novio le encantó, aunque eso no impidió que ella le reparta besos por todo su mentón y el costado de la boca mientras le decía cosas tan hermosas.

\- Pero es tu peca, Mike. – su voz sonaba apagaba contra su rostro que no tenia ganas de dejar de besar. – Tú ponle nombre.

Mike le dio otro besito. – La peca de Once.

Ella sonrió y rió suavemente antes de darle un beso pequeño como él lo había hecho. – ¿Vives con mi corazón ahora también en tu rostro?

El joven se encogió de hombros mientras sus manos volvían a acariciar la extensión de su espalda hasta sus hombros y volviendo a bajar, dándole suaves cosquillas con la punta de sus dedos.

\- Es tu corazón, ¿por qué no?

Ella pensó que era lo más dulce que le había dicho ese día y volvió a inclinarse a besarlo profundamente, esta vez subiendo su pierna sobre la cadera de Mike y haciendo otro nuevo caminito de besos hasta la peca que ahora era suya, besándola repetidamente mientras Mike seguía acariciándola.

\- Me están dando ganas de nuevo, Ce.

El comentario del adolescente hizo a Once comenzar a reír contra su rostro y volvió a besarlo en los labios antes de comenzar a bajar hasta el hueco de su cuello. Mike entonces la tomo firmemente de la espalda abrazándola y rodando sobre la cama, recostándola de nuevo sobre las sabanas y colocándose encima, bajando una de sus manos para acariciar la pierna que Once subió y enredo en su cadera.

\- Te amo, Mike. – dijo la adolescente sosteniendo el rostro de su novio entre sus manos, su voz era un susurro de resurgente deseo e intimidad.

\- Te amo, Once. – dijo él también, lleno de seguridad e igualando su sonrisa.

Cuando volvieron a unir sus labios en besos apasionados, Once olvido que de nuevo no había terminado de contar las pecas de su rostro. Pero no importaba, porque Mike seguiría allí luego de hacer el amor y al día siguiente y al siguiente de ese.

Para siempre.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Bueno, este one-shot esta inspirado por un MARAVILLOSO fic llamado_ _ **'Just Give Me A Reason'**_ _de mi autora favorita_ _ **'Wynniethecat'**_ _. En ese hermoso, triste y maravilloso fanfic, se menciona en el anteúltimo capitulo que Once descubrió una peca con forma de corazón en Mike. Es solo una pequeña mención, pero la magia que la autora puso en esa historia me inspiro tanto que, luego de pedirle el permiso correspondiente, heme aquí con este pequeño y quizás demasiado dulce fic Mileven._

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y,_ _por favor, déjenme un_ _ **review**_ _para saber su opinión._

 _Cualquier pedido también es bienvenido, me encanta escribir para ustedes._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
